


First Edition

by anxiousgeek



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen helps Tesla move into the Sanctuary and finds a racy novel in his things</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Edition

Helen was helping him move into the Sanctuary, trying to ignore that it was a dangerous thing to have Nikola Tesla living in her home, when she found the book. It was in a box, mixed up with some notebooks and technical manuals, more worn than she remembered it being when she lost it. Or, as it appeared, when Nikola stole it from her.

"This is mine," she said, holding it up.

"I know," he said, glancing up for a mere moment, before returning to the box he was sorting through.

"I looked for this for months."

"I'm not surprised, it's hot," he said, "or at least it was at the time. Suppose it's rather tame now."

She looked at the racy novel in her hands, she had found another copy long since she lost it, and he was right, it was tame compared to modern porn, but she still enjoyed it. When she needed it.

"Why did you take it?" she asked.

"Because it was a pornographic novel and I was short of stimulating material to take with me when I left London," he said, "it wasn't like I could take you with me."

She no longer blushed at comment like that, over a hundred years ago maybe, but now she just ignored it. She flicked through the pages of the book, trying to find her favourite passage, a little worried when it was the only page folded down.

Nikola had stopped unpacking his books and craned his neck to see what she was reading.

"My favourite part, I used to read it, imagine tying you up, and had the most wonderful orgasms," he said, with a huge grin on his face.

"My favourite part too," she said.

"Who did you imagine tying you up?" he asked, pushing boxes aside, and crawling over to her. She smiled.

"It's varied over the years."

"Ever imagine me?" he asked, leaning into her to kiss her on the neck.

"Tying me up? No," she said, leaning away from him so he couldn't reach. He sat back on his haunches, frowning at her.

"But in another capacity?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," she said, with a sly grin of her own, "I assume you can handle the rest of this alone?"

She stood, and he followed, reaching out to take her hand and pull her towards him with all his strength so they were chest to chest.

"Tell me your fantasies about me Helen, and I'll let you have the novel back."

"I have another copy. And other pornographic material," she said, feeling her face flush slightly for the first time since the conversation began, though she suspected it was due to Nikola's hips pressing against her own, his lips inches from hers.

"But you want this copy, your first edition. _The_ first edition," he said, with a grin and chaste peck on her lips.

She had forgotten it was a first edition, and she did love her books, even the pornographic ones.

"I have plenty of fantasies about you Nikola, I must admit," she said, cupping his cheek, and kissing him gently. She could feel a bulge as he pushed his hips against hers again, and she wanted him, always did, but really shouldn't encourage him.

"But, seeing as the book is mine, and in my hand, I'm not sure you have much to bargain with for the information," she said, holding the book away from him.

"True," he said, "I might have some other things that belong to you."

He seemed to think about that seriously, and she looked around at the other boxes in his room.

"Do you?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"I know I have a couple of photos, somewhere," he said.

"Which photos?" she snapped, alarmed suddenly.

"Maybe some of you in very little clothing, that I stole from John."

"Nikola!"

"It would seem, I am evil, you're surprised at that?" he said, grinning, and she laughed.

"No, I just didn't think you were perverted as well."

"You didn't? Then I've been doing something wrong all this time," he said, kissing her on the lips again, and she kissed back. "Would you ever let me tie you up?" he asked, referencing the novel in her hand again.

"Maybe, one day," she said, "if you're really good."

"How does that work?" he asked, and she sighed, he was never going to make it easy for her, and she kissed him hard, leading him back towards his bed. She pushed him down onto it, hard enough for him to bounce, and he scooted into the middle, smiling at her.

"You do as you're told," she said.

"Anything else?"

"And you don't destroy my Sanctuary while you're staying here."

"I'm not sure I can guarantee that Helen dear," he said, and she paused in unbuttoning her blouse. "But I promise to try," he added.

"It's okay, I just won't let you near anything dangerous."

"I am dangerous."

"True," she said, continuing to strip. He watched, hand on his crotch, and she smiled at him.

"Clothes off Nikola," she ordered, hands on her naked hips, and he did as he she said, pulling off his clothes and throwing them aside as quickly. He grinned at her, waiting for her, erection bobbing against his stomach. She moved to straddle him, sitting back on his thighs, taking him in her hand and stroking gently. He cupped her breasts, kneading them gently before pinching her nipples hard and making her cry out, her grip tightening a little too hard around his erection.

"Good heavens Helen, be careful with me," he said.

"If you can't handle that Nikola, then I'm not sure you're going to want to know my fantasies after all."

"Maybe, but you'll need that part of my anatomy for any future relations."

"I suppose," she said, thoughtfully, pushing one of his hands down between her thighs, his long fingers immediately stroking through her dark blonde curls.

"I guarantee it Helen," he said, pushing a finger slowly into her hot body, and she moaned. "As good as this feels, my cock will feel much better."

"Usually does," she agreed, shifting her hips against his hand, soft little cries of pleasure on her lips, and he pushed another finger into her body, to her delight, stroking him a little harder. He groaned loudly, pushing his hips up into her hand, more than willing to come this way. Helen wasn't so willing, and let him go, rising up on her knees so his fingers were forced from her body, making her shudder for a moment until she lowered herself onto his hard erection, so slowly it was torturous for them both. She cried out in relief when he was completely inside her, the noise far to loud for her liking, but she was unable to stop it. Nikola dug his nails into her hips as she started to move on top of him, probably for old times sake, she decided, sad that the thrill of having his hands there was gone now she knew he couldn't lose control and seriously injury.

The upside to having Nikola staying at her Sanctuary, was that she could play out some of the newer fantasies she had about the man, and in general.

He pulled her down closer to him, sitting up a little and kissing her breasts again as they moved together, cock pressing deep inside her, and she could feel a scream coming on, a scream pushing up from her lungs as the pleasure pushed down her spine.

"Nikola," she gasped, feeling his fingers on her clit. "More," she moaned.

He pressed down harder, thrusting up into her with more force, nails digging deeper into her hip and the scream was rising higher. She moved faster, harder, needed more and more, and Nikola gave her exactly what she needed until she was screaming, and shaking, squeezing his erection until he choked out her name, coming hard into her body. She collapsed forward, resting on her forehead against his, breathing hard against his face, his own harsh breaths puffing out against hers.

"You can have...all your things back," he said. "Do that again and...I might stop stealing from you."

She laughed, rolling to her side, his softening cock pulled from her body, and she lay on her back next to her, still breathing hard. Nikola moved to lie on his side, looking at her.

"So these fantasies?" he asked.

"Stick around, and I'll show you," she told him. "But I want my book, and my photos."

"Show me your fantasies and I won't need them."

She smiled and kissed him, before getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, trying to reach out and grab her, to stop her.

"It's the middle of the day Nikola," she said, pulling on her underwear, "I was only helping you until my next meeting."

"You've gotten so boring Helen," he said, lying back, his hand going back down to his cock. She raised an eyebrow at him, more at his words than his actions.

"Boring? Just you wait."


End file.
